


"You aren't who you think you are."

by insanityintensifies



Series: ABO 2: Alpha Mairon | Omega Eönwë [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Mairon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But he thinks he's a Beta, I know this is OOC shhhh, M/M, Omega Eönwë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alpha, first heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies
Summary: Beta-Eönwë is found by Alpha Mairon. In heat. But Betas don't go into heat? And he never presented as an omega...





	1. Betas don't go into heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_buttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/gifts).



Mairon was sprinting through the woods on his regular morning run, the air was warm and humid and his tight running clothes were sticking to his skin. Five kilometers in one direction, now he was running the same way back.

The same rhythm, the same path, the same time. He left the house at seven and returned at seven thirty. The ground was soft under his feet, his running shoes looked more like mud than anything else after each run, even though he always cleaned them thoroughly.

All of a sudden he stopped, his head snapping to the left as a familiar scent reached his nose. The alpha knew all too well what it was, but here? At this time?

Something was off and Mairon decided to investigate.

He followed his nose, leaving his usual path. The scent became stronger and stronger and if he hadn't just had dealt with his own rut a week ago he would have already been light headed. But now he was able to keep a clear head and still follow the trail that lead him through the woods, a shortcut to a point he usually ran past, as he noticed once he had earth under his shoes again instead of leaves.

And there at the side of the path a person was sitting with their back against a tree and both arms wrapped around their stomach.

Carefully Mairon approached, but accidentally stepped on a twig, startling the figure. He saw him shoot up, his back still pressed against the tree. "H-how did you get here?" The other man’s voice sounded breathy and hoarse. "I followed your scent." Mairon replied calmly, holding his hands up in surrender, unusual for an alpha even to consider, but he felt like earning this omegas trust would take more than just sweet words

"Don't... have a s-scent." Mairon only laughed in reaction to this claim. "Not to be rude, but I could smell your heat from two miles away." 

The blonde’s eyes went wide (captivatingly blue eyes as Mairon noticed) and he shook his head vehemently. "Am'not in heat. I'm..." breathing was obviously hard for him, no wonder with all the hormones surging through his body. "I'm... a Beta." 

Now it was Mairon's turn to be confused, but before he could ask something the other man continued talking. "Omegas p-present at... 11 o-or 12. I'm 22.. never presented."

When he took a step closer the younger man pressed himself closer against the tree and so he stopped again. "That is unusual... but not unheard of. There were cases of an omega nor presenting until they met an incredibly strong alpha."   
"No!" Was the immediate reply, high pitched and not sounding anything like the stranger’s voice before. "No alphas. My friends are Betas, colleagues are betas, my mother is a Beta and my father as well, my sisters... You! You're the first alpha I've seen in weeks."

"Hey, hey, don't blame me, I only came because I smelled your heat, not because I knew you were here." He hesitated for a small moment. "What are you even doing here?" He could see the blonde’s face scrunch up. "I was too hot so I decided to go for a walk. But it only got worse."

Mairon tilted his head to the side. "Omegas shouldn't be alone during their heat. And especially not outside, you could..." But he was interrupted. "I'm not an omega, I'm a bet-aaaah..." the sentence was cut short abruptly when the other held his stomach tighter again and had almost fallen over if Mairon hadn't caught him.

“Whoa, whoa… careful.” He scolded him playfully. “Or you'll hurt yourself. You can't expect your body to work in the same way as usual while you're in heat.”

“I. Am. Not. In. Heat.” The smaller man replied through clenched teeth, but Mairon assumed that was more due to his pain than anger.

“Fine. Whatever you say.” Mairon sighed. “Where do you live? Can I take you home?” It wasn't necessarily that he cared much for the omega, and he definitely was one, but any unclaimed omega, alone, in the forest, in heat was basically prey to any alpha with low morals that came along.

He saw the blonde open his mouth to reply, but then his expression turned into a frown and he closed his mouth again. A side effect of a strong heat, temporary loss of memory that wasn't connected to needs or procreation. But the omega had himself in check not a moment later. “What do you care? Just leave me here, I'll be fine.”

Mairon sighed. “It's not safe here for you. And I care because nobody else will.” He deadpanned, looking at the man in front of him in all seriousness.

“You don't have to care, I can protect myself.” Contrary to his words the smaller man’s legs have in and Mairon had to catch him again. “I can see that.” He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

To his surprise he was pushed away. “I don't need you or any other alpha that comes along. I'm not an omega and I am not in heat, this are just stomach cramps.” The alpha snorted. “And a fever, starting memory loss, and a pulsating feeling in your ass.”

“Not true.” Was the murmured reply, but the other didn't look at him. Again Mairon sighed. “What's your name?” They had talked for a while now, but it hadn't come up yet. “I am Mairon.”

“Eönwë.” The other responded, this time a little louder again.

“Eönwë…” Mairon repeated with a smile, ignoring the shiver that obviously ran through the younger man.

“Well, Eönwë, since you forgot where you live there are two possibilities: Either you can come with me until you remember where you live, or let me help you. OR I will forcibly carry you away from here for your own good.”

Before he knew what was happening he was on his back and the omega knelt over his stomach, hitting his chest repeatedly with his fists. “How _dare_ you threaten me! Who do you think you are that you have the audacity to speak to a beta like that?! I am not some submissive omega who will throw themselves at your feet just because you are an alpha. _How_ _dare_ _you_ assume that I am?”

The shock of being thrown down left him in a matter of seconds and within the blink of an eye he had turned them around, slamming the omega into the soft forest ground, pinning his wrists above his head and pressing him down with his body. His heart was beating faster and now that he was so close to the omegas scent glands on his neck the smell of his heat hit him tenfold.

“Listen here, sweetheart.” The alpha growled, fighting to suppress the animal inside him. “I am not going to fuck you against your will. But I don’t care if you believe me or not, because I know you are what you are.” He could smell a distinct scent of fear, but the arousal, if purely by the heat or from something else as well, was far, far stronger.

“I have seen omegas who were alone in their heat and not inside protective walls of a house or in a shelter where they could be matched. I know what will happen when an alpha finds you out here who hasn’t just been through his rut. And I won’t let it happen.” In one motion he rolled off him, stood up and pulled him up with him.

Mairon picked him up with ease, throwing him over his shoulder and started walking towards his home, ignoring the omegas complaints and his fists hammering against his back. He didn’t care that Eönwë might hate him for this, he had seen enough traumatised omegas in his life and he refused to let him become one of them.


	2. Not knowing is a terrible thing

The alpha had kept his hand on the omegas back, the other hanging down by his side, until the blonde rammed his knee into his chest and he winced, almost toppling over. Mairon wrapped his free arm around his legs, holding his calves against his thighs and them pressed against his chest.

How easy would it be for him to just slip his hand into the omegas pants and push two of his fingers into his slickened hole? The alpha knew it would calm the other down and help with his heat, but he had promised not to touch him intimately without his consent and he wouldn’t.   
  
After a few minutes a line of houses came into view. Mostly old warehouses and abandoned factories. The old industry district was slowly being torn down and turned into houses, but Mairon lived there already. He had bought the smallest warehouse for a laughable price from it’s owner, who seemed to just want to get rid of it.   
  
Sure, the renovations had been expensive, but with everything he had payed he was still under the common house prices, and everything looked like he wanted it too.   
  
Eönwë's protests had died down and when they reached his house he shook the omega gently to check if he had not fallen unconscious. The way the man on his shoulder tensed up he knew he hadn't.   
  
They entered the house through the back door, immediately standing in its biggest room. Most of the ground floor was just one giant room with small dividers or just space in between the different sections.   
  
For once Mairon didn't care that he dragged dirt everywhere while he strode through his home and into the main bathroom. A big room with a shower, big bathtub and two wash basins. There he dropped the omega on the floor, careful not to throw him down or he might hurt himself on the black stone floor.   
  
“I'll leave you here to deal with your heat. Lock the door if you distrust me that much.” He turned and was almost out of the room when he remembered something.   
  
The alpha opened a cupboard and took out a shoe carton like box of wood which he placed in front of the omega who looked like he was in shock and held his stomach as if the pain was slowly becoming unbearable.   
  
“There's toys in there. They're clean. Don't forget the lube.” The animal inside him was clawing at his composedness, screaming and demanding he'd ravish the omega right then and there.   
  
The scent of his heat-caused arousal was overpowering and when Eönwë whimpered it pulled at the last shreds of self control he had left after carrying the omega all the way with his hardness rubbing against his shoulder.   
  
He lunged forward and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head to the left as he rubbed his wrist glands over the one on his neck.   
  
Then he stumbled back again, breathing heavily. “Th-there that should help with the pain for a while.”   
  
Mairon quickly left the room, slamming the door shut behind himself and leaned against it, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor and bury his face in his hands. He had almost lost control. The omegas scent was still thick in his nose and his erection was more than obvious through his thin and tight running pants.   
  
A few moments of concentrated breathing later the alpha managed to get himself in check again. He took his dirty running shoes off and stood up, brought them back to the door, then walked into the kitchen and stripped out of his clothes. The omega was in the bathroom, but he wanted to clean himself roughly and so he soaked a cloth in warm water over the sink and ran it over his body, sighing at the feeling.   
  
Mairon washed the cloth out again, then continued to wash all the sweat and dirt off himself. Once he was satisfied he stuck his head into the sink and washed his short hair with cold water, drying it with the hand towel, before taking it and his discarded clothes upstairs where he threw them into a hamper. Then he dressed himself in briefs, a right black shirt and loose fitting sweatpants.   
  
He walked his home barefooted. The floor was heated and he preferred to be free of restricting footwear.   
  
Worrying about the omega downstairs he walked down and up to the bathroom door, pulling his shirt over his nose to distract himself from the smell. The alpha leaned his ear against the door, trying to catch a noise of pleasure or a toy being pushed in and out of an orifice, but there was nothing. “Are you okay?” He asked through the door.   
  
“Go away!” Was the pained answer and while his instincts were screaming at him not to leave the omega alone with his pain Mairon replied with a simple “Fine. Call when you need me.” and returned to the kitchen where he started preparing his dinner.   
  
\+  +  +   
  
Almost an hour later, the vegetables were peeled and cut, the falafels were done and the quinoa as well, Mairon heard a small noise coming from the bathroom.   
  
Once he stood in front of the bathroom door it was apparent that the noises he head were quiet whimpers of “Alpha… _alpha_ …” It was not unusual for omegas in heat to moan and cry out for an alpha, even when they were just pleasuring themselves and he had just turned his back again when an even quieter “M-mairon…” reached his ears. They twitched as he turned back around. Eönwë was whimpering _his_ name?   
  
“Mairon… p-please…” The alpha had his hand on the doorknob before he could stop himself. To his surprise the omega had not locked the door and it swung open silently. When he stuck his head through it into the room he had expected to see the young man with at least his fingers, if not a toy inside him, trying to fight his heat, but instead he saw him lying on the floor, one arm weakly reaching out for him.   
  
“H-help me…” Eönwë’s voice sounded strained and within the blink of an eye Mairon was kneeling next to his head, stroking over his completely soaked hair. “Shhh… I'm here.” Carefully he turned him over to his back, with his head now lying in his lap. Then the alpha gently rubbed the scent glands on his wrists in slow circles over those on the omegas neck.   
  
It didn’t take long for the blonde to calm down a little, but he still looked horrible. “Better?” Mairon asked carefully, looking down at his red face. “Mmm-hmm…” Was all he got in response and with a sigh he helped the omega sit up and lean against the tub, with himself sitting directly in front of him so he could catch him, should he fall.   
  
“Do you believe me now?” The alpha asked softly. “That you are in heat?”   
  
For a moment the man in front of him hesitated. “How... does... a heat... feel?” Obviously it took him great effort to find the words and then even more to get them out.   
  
“You feel hot, as if you have a fever.” The omega nodded. “Your clothes feel restricting and itching on your skin.” Again a nod. “You have cramps in your lower abdomen.” A groan was the reply he got and the omega held his stomach again. “You feel dizzy and have trouble finding words.” The omega kept nodding. “Your asshole is clenching and unclenching and you can’t stop it, it feels wet and weird, but at the same time you are hard and horny.” A whimper. “That’s what a heat feels like.”   
  
He looked Eönwë up and down. His hair was wet from sweat and stuck to his forehead. His face was red, but what else he could see of his body was white as a sheet, where he had layn on the floor he could make out a damp patch where his backside and crotch had been. He sighed. “When you still don’t believe me, there is one way to test it.” From the look the other gave him the alpha felt compelled to add “And no, I don’t have to touch you more for it, even though needing _my scent_ to calm your body down would be enough of a proof for every other sane person.”   
  
Reluctantly Eönwë nodded and Mairon trailed his left hand up his leg. The resulting whimper together with the others intense smell was enough for him to be able to do his alpha call. Immediately Eönwë answered with his omegas call, an ancient instinct written into every alphas and omegas DNA. At the same time Mairon could _smell_ the slick gushing out of him and when the smaller man toppled over he was there, catching him and letting him lean against his shoulder as he panted.   
  
"W-what was t-that?" The blonde asked after he had caught his breath. "An alpha’s call." Mairon replied softly, fighting the urge to let his hand slip any lower than the base of his spine. "Only an omega reacts to it and only an omega can reply with an omegas call, just like you did. Do you believe me now?"   
  
"I... I.... yes?... I think... I... I can't think..." Eönwë replied, whining pitifully. "It hurts... why... does it hurt... so much?" The way he looked up to him made Mairon truly pity him. The first time he had pitied and omega because of his heat.   
  
"You should have had your first heat many years ago. And now you are denying your body everything it needs. A heat is nature’s way of telling an omega they are ready to get pregnant. So when you try to resist it it will only get stronger."   
  
"Pregnant? I... can't. I'm... a man." Mairon smiled sadly at him. How little he knew... "Omega males can get pregnant. During the heat a... wall in your colon shifts and instead of shit coming through sperm can go up and get into your womb. It works like the epiglottis in your throat and prevents mainly bacteria to go where it's not supposed to be."   
  
The omega looked even more panicked than before so Mairon added "You won't get pregnant immediately. Just like you don't get someone pregnant every time you have sex."   
  
"C-can you make it stop h-hurting?" The words fell out of Eönwë's mouth in an incredible speed, as if he tried to get them out before he would stop himself. Again.   
  
"I can. But that includes having sex with you." He hesitated. "You aren't a virgin, are you?" Surely an assumed Beta his age and with his looks was no virgin. And to prove his assumption Eönwë shook his head.   
  
"But... when alphas and o-omegas have s-sex they... they mate." The last two words were barely understandable, because they were accompanied by a sob and a moment later Mairon was faced with the omega sobbing into his shirt. "Shhh... shhh no. No, you got that wrong." He stroked Eönwë's back slowly, crooning to calm him down, now that he definitely knew it would work.   
  
"Alphas and omegas can mate during a coupling, but they don't have to. I can have sex with you but not claim you. It's not necessary to cure a heat."   
  
"Really?" His question was still more of a sob than an actual word.

“I promise.” Mairon smiled down at him, then tilted his chin up with three fingers. “When you want me to help, all you have to do is ask. I can see you’re struggling. But why fight it, when your body has already decided what it wants?”

**Author's Note:**

> All mentioned Characters here belong to J. R. R. Tolkien, but are portrayed as very OOC I grant. But not entirely. I am doing my best to keep their core.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! [@insanityintensifies](https://insanityintensifies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
